My Only
by sugarmonkey778
Summary: Ino and Sasuke had been dating in secret for a while. When he betrays Konoha it breaks Ino's heart. He promises he will come back, but she doesn't believe him. What happens when they meet again 3 years later? Sasuke x Ino Please No Flames!
1. Gone

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**This is a true to the end Sasuke Ino Fic. I will warn all now IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE DON'T READ THE FIC! Please enjoy! **

* * *

My Only

Gone

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

It was dark. The sun had set, the villagers were in bed. All was quiet, except one part of town. Two Shinobi stood on the edge of the village. A pink haired girl and a raven haired

boy. "Please, Sasuke kun! Don't go!" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke kept walking. "Please, or at least let me go with you!" She cried again. "Sasuke, I love you!" She yelled. "And if you go I'll shout and someone will" She was cut short as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. She stood there silently as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sakura, thank you." He said and knocked her unconscious.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

He began walking away after carefully placing his team mate down on a bench. He suddenly stopped when he felt a presence behind him. "Ino, what are you doing up this late?" He asked. The blonde girl looked at him sadly. "You're leaving?" She said more than asked. He turned to her. She looked at the ground. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She turned away and started to leave. He flashed behind her and grabbed her wrist. She still looked down. "Look at me." He commanded. She looked up. "I promise, I will

come back. I just need to get stronger." He said. She had tears in her eyes. He let her wrist go and hugged her. "Ino, I will come back for you." She just hugged him tightly. "How can you promise that?" She asked. He rested his chin on her head but said nothing. "In all of the years I've known you, how many have you not been able to trust me?" He asked. She smiled at him

**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held you hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

"Good, now I have to go." He let her go and walked off. "Sasuke!' She yelled. He stopped and looked back. "I love you." She said softly. He nodded and left. She just stood there for a while. Letting it all soak in. She was devastated. But she would not let it rule her life. She knew he was gone to do something he wanted, ad felt he needed. She looked at Sakura who was sleeping on the bench. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She tried her hardest to reassure herself he'd be back. But it didn't work. She decided to go home.

**You used to captivate me **

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts **

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me **

When she got home her Father was on the couch asleep. His face looked worried. She suddenly felt even worse. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over him. Then she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She sighed as she sat at the table drinking her tea. She missed him already. She remembered all the nights they shared looking at the stars. She also remembered all the times they would just it under the trees and talk. She really wanted to believe in him, but she couldn't. She finished her tea and went to her room.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

She sat on her bed for a minutes looking at pictures of him. She took them one night when they went out for the first time. He was actually smiling in the picture. She sighed again. "I won't cry." She told her self. But then she broke down sobbing. "W-why, Sasuke?" She asked really nobody. She fell head first into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held you hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

In the morning Ino woke up when her alarm clock buzzed. It was 7am. She looked around the room. Sunlight was spilling in through the window. Her pillow was still wet from her tears. "Ino! Are you awake?" Her dad yelled up She wiped her eyes and yelled back to him. "Yes dad!" She heard him walk up the stairs. Then he opened her door and came in. He had a very stern look on his face. "Where were you last night?" Ino looked down at the floor trying to come up with an excuse. "I went to Sakura's house and she wasn't there so I went to look for her." Ino explained. It wasn't untrue. She had gone to talk to Sakura and when she didn't find the pink haired girl at her house she went to look for her. She just wasn't about to tell her dad about Sasuke. "Did you find her?" He asked. She shook her head. "Oh, well want some breakfast?" He asked. She shook her head. He looked worried. "I'll just take a shower and find Shikamaru and Choji." She explained. He nodded and left.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

After her shower Ino got dressed in her usual purple outfit. She yelled to her dad to tell him she was leaving the house. Then she went out to find Shikamaru and Choji. She found them and they were talking about something. When they saw her they stopped. "Hey Ino, what's up?" Choji asked. She didn't answer him. She looked very depressed. Shikamaru was getting worried. "Oi Ino are you feeling alright?" His question brought her back down to earth. "Oh, yeah. What were you guys talking about?" She asked changing the subject. Shikamaru shot Choji a worried look. "Well, this morning some Chunin found Sakura asleep on a bench not far from the Konoha gates." Choji began. "She said that Sasuke had left to find Orochimaru." This part Choji said quietly. She looked at him with a smile. "Oh is that all?' She asked acting like she didn't know. "Ino, Choji just told you that your childhood crush is a traitor, and all you can say is 'is that all'?" Shikamaru asked in shock. "Yeah boys come and go. There are a million like him in this village." She said. Both boys went wide eyed. Their team mate who was always Sasuke crazy, just forgot about him? "Ino are you sure you're feeling alright?" Shikamaru asked again. She nodded. "I'm gonna go find Sakura." She said simply and left. Ino walked away from her team mates. She wasn't going to find Sakura; she was going to their spot. Hers and Sasuke's. She sat down and looked at the sky. "I wonder where he is now." She said to herself. She looked around her and saw no one. It was just the she knew he was gone.

**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held you hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

* * *

**Well Please tell me if you like it. If not then i wil take it down. Note that each chapter will ahve a different Evanescence song for it. Not as the title but in it. So please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames. **


	2. That Day

I Don Not Own Naruto

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and anyone who just read it. Since you like it I will continue. With this story I will try, _**TRY**_ for at least 2 chapters a week. Let chapter 2 COMMENCE!

* * *

My Only

That Day

**All that I'm living for**

**All that I'm dying for**

**All that I can't ignore alone at night**

In the quiet village of Konoha all was still. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Everything was starting to come to life. The shops slowly, one by one open. The people in houses wake up and have their breakfast. All is content.

In one house a young girl woke up to the sun pouring into her room. She yawned and got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror. Her long blonde hair swaying behind her. Ino looks at her half asleep self in the mirror. "I need a shower." She said to herself. So she walked into the bathroom with a towel. After her shower, Ino walked back into her room. She got dressed and looked at her calendar. "Let's see what do I have to do today?" She asked herself. "It's a Monday, the 23rd." She looked at her calendar for the 23rd. She thought about it for a minute. Then she came to realize what it was bout today that made her feel sad. It was July 23rd, Sasuke's birthday. Every year for three years Ino was very depressed on this day. "No, I can't let him rule my life forever. I need to forget him. That's what I've been doing for these three years." She told herself. "He's gone. Never coming back." She told herself. "Ino, want some breakfast!?" Her father yelled to her. "Sure dad, I'll be down in a minute." She yelled back. She took one last look at her calendar and left her room.

**I can feel the night beginning **

**Separate me form the living**

**Understanding me**

**After all I've seen**

**Piecing every thought together**

**Find the words to make me better.**

**If I only knew how to pull myself apart**

Ino went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Her father was making breakfast. She decided to help him. After they ate she went to the door. "Bye dad, I'm going to train!" She yelled to him. "Be careful sweetie!" He yelled back to her. Then she left. She walked down the streets of Konoha alone. She walked past booths and stores. She walked past villagers and some random ninja. She walked past Ichiraku. "Hey Ino!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned to see Kiba running towards her. "Hi Kiba." She said. "Whatcha doing?" He asked as they continued walking down the street. "I'm going to train. Wanna join me?" She asked. He shook his head. "I gotta go find Naruto. He owes me some money." He said in an angry voice. "Well, see ya!" He yelled running ahead with the now very big Akamaru running behind him. Ino sighed. 'Today would be like any other day.' She thought. She walked down the road some more until she got to the training grounds. She still walked farther. As she passed she saw various Shinobi training. She saw a pair of young genin training in one spot. There was a young boy and a young girl. The boy was helping the girl with her taijutsu form. Ino sighed and continued walking. Then she stopped when she saw Tenten and Neji training together. Tenten looked over and saw Ino. Ino waved, and Tenten waved back. Then she continued on her way. Until she got to a certain training spot. She walked over to the tree and sat down for a moment. Then she got up and started throwing things at the tree.

**All that I'm living for**

**All that I'm dying for**

**All that I can't ignore alone at night**

**All that I'm wanted for**

**Although I wanted more**

**Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me**

When she finished training she was panting hard. "Well-huff-I think that's enough for today." She said and gathered her weapons and left. All she could think about was him. She had never given him a second thought every other day of the year. It was just this one day. "Ugh what's wrong with me!?" She shouted out loud. She smiled sadly as she thought of what Sasuke would say.

**Flashback**

Ino stood in the forest trying to hit the target. She kept missing. "Ugh what's wrong with me!?" She shouted loudly. "Well, first of all you're talking to yourself." She jumped at the voice. Then she whirled around with a kunai in hand. "Calm down, it's just me." The person said. Then Ino dropped her guard when she saw it was Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Well, I decided that today I was going to stalk you." He said. She stepped back. "Joking" He said. "I came here to train." He said. "Another thing is that your form is all wrong." He said. She looked confused. "You asked what was wrong, I'm telling you." She suddenly realized what he was talking about. He came over and took the kunai form her. Then he threw it. It hit the target dead center. "How'd you do that!?" She asked. He smirked. "Practice." He said then walked away.

**End Flashback**

She sighed again. Now she was really mad. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She walked back into the village.

**I believe that dreams are sacred**

**Take my darkest fears and play them**

**Like a lullaby**

**Like a reason why**

**Like a play of my obsessions**

**Make me understand the lesson**

**So I'll find myself**

**So I won't be lost again**

She decided to go see how Sakura was doing. She walked to the medic nin's house. She knocked on the door. Sakura's mom answered. "Hello Ino, how are you today?" She asked. "I'm fine, thank you Mrs. Haruno. Is Sakura home?" She asked. "No she is at the hospital today." She said kindly. "Oh, thank you." Ino said politely. Then she left to go to the hospital. When she got there she went to the front desk. "Is Sakura Haruno working today?" She asked. "Yes she is." A voice from behind her said. Ino turned and saw her pink haired friend. "Hey forehead girl." Ino said smoothly. "Hi Ino Pig." Sakura said equally as smooth. The two girls hugged each other. The nurses at the desk looked at them as if they were crazy. "Let's go, I'm on a break now." Sakura said. The two friends left.

**All that I'm living for**

**All that I'm dying for**

**All that I can't ignore alone at night**

**All that I'm wanted for**

**Although I wanted more**

**Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me**

"So you know what today is too?" Sakura asked in a sad tone. Ino nodded. "It's easy to forget him every other day but this one." Ino said. Sakura sighed. "I know." She said. "Where do you want to eat?" Ino asked to change the subject. Plus she was hungry. "How about some ramen?" Sakura suggested. "Ok, maybe we will see Naruto." Ino added. So the two girls went off to Ichiraku. When they got there. Surprise, surprise who was there none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. "Hey Sakura chan Ino chan!" He shouted. "Come have some ramen!" He shouted. The girls laughed and sat down on either side of him. They ordered ramen and began talking to the new and improved Naruto. He had been back for a few months now. Sakura was glad to have at least one of her team mates back. They sat and talked for a while.

**Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me**

**To be the one**

**I could have run forever**

**But how far who I have come**

**Without mourning your love**

After they ate Sakura went back to the hospital. Ino and Naruto just talked for a while. "So was training with a sannin fun?" Ino asked. "Well the training was awesome put Ero Sennin was such a perv!" Naruto shouted out loud. He was so loud everyone turned their heads to see. Ino was laughing at this. Naruto looked at her with a big smile. Ino stopped laughing and look at him quizzically. "What, do I have something on my face?" She asked. It was his turn to laugh. "No, it's just I haven't heard you laugh since" He didn't finish his sentence. She knew what he meant. "Yeah I guess I haven't laughed since he left. I wonder how you can still manage a smile after everything you've been through." Ino said. Naruto smiled but not his usual happy smile it was a soft sweet smile. "Well all I do is just not think about the past. I just keep moving forward and not looking back. That doesn't mean I forget the past. It just means I look to the future." Ino knew he was right. She decided that is what she would do. She would move on and not look back. And surprisingly she felt a little bit better. "Thanks Naruto." She said. "I have to go." He smiled at her. "Anytime!" Once she was gone the old man came over to Naruto. "Are you paying for your two lovely friends?" He asked. Naruto looked around he just realized he had to pay. "Fine, they've been having a hard time since Sasuke teme left." Naruto paid and left.

**All that I'm living for**

**All that I'm dying for**

**All that I can't ignore alone at night**

**All that I'm wanted for**

**Although I wanted more**

**Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me**

It was getting dark and Ino was walking through the park. Yeah she missed him, but she would always miss him. She needed to get over it. He was gone and never coming back. She sighed and sat down under the tree. She looked up at the stars and smiled. When she was younger she loved looking up at the stars with him. "No, Ino you need to move on. There is someone else out there for you." She told herself. She stretched out under the tree and just sat in silence. "Now I know why Shikamaru likes this type of thing." She said out loud again to herself. She closed her eyes for a minute. "I see you still talk to yourself." Someone said. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Who's there!" She yelled. The voice laughed. "Don't worry, it's just me." He said. Then Ino realized who the voice was. "S-Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke walked out form the shadows and smiled. "I'm back." He said.

**Should it hurt to love you**

**Should I feel like I do**

**Should I lock the last open door,**

**My ghosts are gaining one me**

**

* * *

**

**Well that is chapter 2 I hope you liked it. I will update as much as I can. For now I have to go do the dishes. Bye Bye! **


	3. The Traitor Returns

I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

My Only

The Traitor Returns

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**50,000 tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

**(Going under)**

Ino sat there with her mouth open and her eyes wide. She didn't know what to say. Sasuke stood there in his Oto outfit. She couldn't, no she didn't believe it. He looked at her with concern. "Ino are you ok?" He asked. When he said this she nodded, then she fell backwards. "Ino!" He yelled. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he picked her up and jumped away.

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

The next morning Ino woke up in her bed. She looked around the room. Studying every corner. "That was a weird dream." She concluded. She got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. Then she went downstairs. Her father was in the kitchen sitting at the table. "Hi dad." She said kissing her father on the head. "Hi sweetie, did you sleep well?" He asked. She nodded. She poured herself some tea and sat down across from him. He looked worried. "Something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head. "No" he replied. "I'm going to go open the shop." Ino said. He nodded. She kissed him again and left. She walked to the shop, and all the way she could swear she kept hearing people say Sasuke's name. She shook it off and unlocked the door. She put on her apron and turned the closed sign to open. For a minute she sat there in silence. Then the bell on the door rang and she looked up. She smiled. "Hi Shikamaru. What can I help you with?" She asked. He looked like he hadn't slept in a year. "Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. "Well, Ino, you may want to sit down." He said. She looked down at the stool she was sitting on and looked back up at him. "Ok now I'm worried." She said standing up. She walked over to him and looked in square in the eye. "Shika, what's going on?" She asked seriously. He let out a breath and began. "Well last night we got reports about a strange person walking around town." He began. She nodded. "Then later after we had sent out ANBU to find him" He stopped. "Go on." She said. "Well, they brought him to the Hokage Tower." Ino looked worried. "Who was it?" She asked. He let out another breath. "It was Sasuke." He said. Ino's eyes went as wide as they could. "Oh, so it wasn't a dream." She said. "What wasn't a dream?" Shikamaru asked. But she had just fainted. "Ino!" He yelled to her.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (Falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

Ino woke up again in her room. This time she saw her dad and Shikamaru and Choji instead of an empty room. She sat up slowly. She had a throbbing headache. "Why does my head hurt? And why is everybody in my room?" She asked rubbing the back of her head. "Honey are you ok?" Her father asked. She nodded. "What happened to me?" She asked. "Don't you remember what happened?" Shikamaru asked her. She thought about it for a minute. Then her eyes went wide again. "Where is he?" She asked. "He is in the high security prison." Shikamaru explained to her. "What's gonna happen to him?" She asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "Not sure yet." He said. "Let's let Ino rest." Inoichi said and started to herd the boys out. Once they were gone Ino got up and climbed out the window. She ran in the direction of the hospital. She got there and asked the nurses if Sakura was working today. They said no and she ran to the Hokage tower. She ran right past Anko and Kakashi who were talking. She ran past some random ANBU, who was yelling at her to slow down. She kept running. She ran right past Shizune who was holding documents. Then she finally got to Tsunade's office. She banged on the door rudely, and didn't wait for an answer. Inside Tsunade was sitting at her desk and Sakura was talking to her. When Ino slammed the door open the two women looked at her. Sakura looked like she was about to cry and Tsunade looked upset. "Ino, did you hear?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. "Tsunade Sama what's going to happen to him?" Ino desperately wanted to know. "Well, if he pleads not guilty he may just get a sentence in prison." She said. "What if he pleads guilty?" Ino asked. Tsunade looked down. Ino knew what she meant by that. "Can we see him?" Sakura asked. "I don't see why not." Tsunade said.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**(So I don't know what's real and what's not)**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

It was silent. No one said a word. Ino and Sakura looked at him. He sat silently looking down. "Sasuke kun, please you need to say you're not guilty. Otherwise you'll" Sakura stopped she couldn't bear to go on. He just sat there not saying a word. Just then an ANBU came in. "Haruno san, Hokage Sama requests an audience with you." He said. She nodded to him. "I'll come back later." She said. She hugged Ino and left. Ino was left alone with him. "Finally." He said. Ino looked confused. "I thought she'd never leave." Ino still looked very confused. "She's worried about you." Ino said. "What about you?" He asked. She looked down. It was quiet. "Ino, I promised I'd come back. And I came back. So tell me what's wrong. Is there someone else? Did you forget about me and move on?" He asked. She felt like she was about to cry. "No you can't cry, Ino hold it together. You've spilled enough tears over him." She yelled in her head. She couldn't find anything to say. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "There is no one else. I've tried to move on, but I-I can't." She said. "I came back for you, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have come." He said. At that moment she snapped. "Look Sasuke it was your choice to leave, and it broke my heart. So you can't just come back three years later and expect it to be all better. You're a traitor and the least you can expect for punishment is the rest of your life in prison!" She yelled. "So don't give me your shit about coming back for me!" She yelled and stormed out. He looked down in shame. "I should've never left. Was the power really worth it?"

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (Falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

Ino ran away as fast as she could. She didn't care where she went she just needed to get away. Not looking where she was going she ran into Kiba and fell down. "Ino, are you ok?" He asked. She didn't respond she just jumped and kept running. She ran and ran until she collapsed. She found that she was in the park. She just sat there for a minute thinking over what happened. Then she broke down and cried. She sat there and cried for about five minutes. When she calmed down she looked around where she was. She saw that she was in a little garden area where her mom used to take her to get flowers. Ino was so tired so she just sat at the base of a tree and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful day. She just thought about him. She couldn't shake him out of her head. No matter how hard she tried nothing helped. When it started getting late she decided to go home.

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me, I'm so far away**

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe**

**I can't keep going under**

Once she got home she saw her father sitting on the couch. "I thought you were in your room." He said. "I was, for a while." She said and walked upstairs. She went over to her window and shut it. She sighed and looked at the village as it readied itself for the night. Then she walked back to her bed and lay down. She was still thinking about him. She figured she never would forget him. It was true, the traitor had returned.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (Falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it chapter 3. If you wanted to know the name of the other songs they were **_**My Immortal**_** and **_**All That I'm Living For**_**. And the song for this chapter is **_**Going Under. **_**So please review! **


	4. Haunted

Wish I owned Naruto but we can't all be blessed like that. So I don't own Naruto.

Ok the song for this chapter is called _Whisper_

Enjoy!

* * *

My Only

Haunted

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

"Ino! Ino help me! Please!" Someone yelled. Ino looked around frantically. She noticed she was in a dark forest. There were people shouting all around her. She looked each direction. She ran towards the voices and ended up in a small clearing. The screaming was terrible. "Ino!" The voice she heard earlier yelled to her again. She could not figure out who it was or where it was coming from. "Where are you!?" She yelled to the voice. "Ino help! Please!" It continued to yell as if it did not hear her. She looked around as figures began emerging into the clearing. Their faces shadowed by their dark surroundings. Ino was frightened. "Who are you!? What do you want!?" She screamed. One of them grabbed her shoulders. She screamed out in surprise. She turned her head to see it was Sakura. "Oh Sakura it's just you." Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks, and her eyes were huge and puffy. She looked like she had just been in a fight and lost. Her clothes were ripped and there were various cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. "What happened to you!?" Ino asked wildly checking her wounds. She stayed silent and kept crying. Ino was worried. Then someone else grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw Shikamaru and Choji also looking like they had been in a fight. "What is happening!?" She yelled at them. They didn't respond. Ino was getting more and more freaked out. Then she heard it again. "Ino help me! I need you!" The voice yelled. She looked at her friends. "I have to go. I'll be back." Then she ran off.

**This truth **

**Drives me **

**Into madness**

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

When she finally found where the voice was coming from there was nobody there. She looked around. "Hello! Is anyone here!?" She yelled. Then she heard a groaning coming from the darkness. She was scared but she was also curious. She walked towards the moan. She found someone on the ground moaning in pain. She ran to their side. "Are you alright!?" She asked. She rolled them onto their back and was shocked at what she saw. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "S-S-Sasuke?" She asked shakily. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I-Ino I thought y-you wouldn't come." He said so softly she had to lean in to hear him. "What happened to you? To everyone?" She asked nearly crying. He just stared into her eyes as she looked at him with concern filled eyes. "I-Ino, I'm sorry." He said. She couldn't stand it anymore. She broke down and started crying. "Why!? Why are you sorry!?" She asked him with tears running down her face. He didn't answer he just closed his eyes and laid there silent. "Sasuke!? Sasuke!" She yelled. Then his body disappeared.

**Don't turn away**

**(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide**

**(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes**

**(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light**

**(Never sleep never die)**

She was shocked. "Sasuke! Sasuke where are you!?" She screamed. "Don't worry, I'm here." He said calmly from behind her. She turned around and saw him standing there. "S-Sasuke, what happened?" She asked. He just smiled and turned away. "Wait!" She tried to get up but fell back down. "Sasuke! Don't leave! Please!" She screamed, but he didn't even turn around. Then Sakura, Choji and Shikamaru came walking over to her. "Don't worry about him." Sakura said with the tears still running down her face. "Yeah, he's not worth it." Shikamaru added. "Let's go get some food." Choji said. Then the three ninja started walking off in the opposite direction Sasuke had gone. Ino could just barely see him. She turned and saw her friends walking away also. She got up and looked both ways. Sasuke stopped at the end of the path and turned to her. She turned to see her friends did the same. She looked from Sasuke to her friends and back again. "Ino come with me." Sasuke said with a smile. "C'mon Ino, Choji is hungry." Shikamaru said. She still stayed where she was. Then both sides started to call her name. She grabbed her head and screamed.

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know there's much more to come**

**Immobilized by my fear**

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

Ino shot up in her bed and screamed. She began panting and sweating. "It was-huff- a dream?" She asked herself. She noticed her pillow was wet with tears. Had she been crying in her sleep? She was too scared to move so she just sat in bed trying to catch her breath. She looked at her clock to see what time it was. It was six in the morning. Just then her father rushed into the room. "Honey are you alright!? I heard you scream." He said breathlessly. She nodded. He sighed. "Did you have a nightmare?" She decided not to tell him about it. She shook her head. "Oh come down for breakfast in a few minutes." He told her and left. She decided to get out of bed and take a shower. The cold water was refreshing to her. After her shower she got dressed in some black pants and a dark purple shirt. She put her hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs. She got to the kitchen and her father had just finished making breakfast. She sat down and ate in silence. When she was finished she decided to take a walk around the village. She kissed her father and left.

**Don't turn away**

**(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide**

**(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes**

**(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light**

**(Never sleep never die)**

She walked around the streets of Konoha with no place really she was heading. The brisk morning air felt great to her. She loved mornings in Konoha. Not much was open and not many villagers were awake. She sighed and walked. Before she knew it she was in front of the high security prison. She looked up at it and turned away frustrated that her feet had taken her here. She walked to the park and sat on a bench. She tried and tried to decipher what the dream meant. "Well Sakura was crying, and everyone looked like they had been in a battle." She said to herself. No matter what she did she couldn't figure it out. "Ah, I'll never know. Might as well give up. It's no use stressing myself about it." She said as she stood up and continued to walk. She decided to go to the shop and open up.

**(Fallen angels at my feet)**

**(Whispered voices at my ear)**

**(Death before my eyes)**

**(Lying next to me I fear)**

**(She beckons me shall I give in)**

**(Upon my end shall I begin)**

**(Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end)**

When she got there her father had already opened the shop. "Hi dad. What are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Well, this is my shop, so I thought I'd come and open it. So my customers could buy flowers." He said. She sighed. "That's not what I meant." She said. "Honey, you need a vacation from the shop. So I'll work today and you go hang out with your friends." He said. She smiled weakly. "Ok dad, bye." She said walking out the door. As she walked along the road she stared at her feet. "Ino!" Some one yelled from behind her. She froze. It was in the same tone as in her dream. She turned slowly and no one was there. She scanned her surroundings for any form of life. Then she whipped around to see no one in front of her. She sighed and walked on. As she was walking she heard a moan come from a bush nearby. She ran over to it, but there was nothing there. She was getting really freaked out by this. So she continued on her way. "Ino!" Someone yelled to her. She didn't stop or turn around. "Hey Ino!" They yelled again. She kept walking with her eyes on her feet. "Ino, wait up!" She finally stopped and turned around. Naruto was running trying to catch up with her. "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong. Do you hate?" He asked looking at her worriedly. She shook her head, and looked down again. Naruto looked confused. "What's wrong?" He asked more seriously. Ino looked up at him but then her eyes caught something behind him. It was Sasuke, he was walking toward them. Her eyes went wide. He walked right through Naruto and stood in front of her. She just stared at him. Naruto was getting a little scared of Ino. "Ino, why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. She didn't respond. "Ino, come with me." Sasuke said. She stood there shocked. Naruto was really worried. He tried screaming her name and saying things like "Lee is right behind you!" none worked. She just stared on. Sasuke's smile was so warm Ino wasn't sure what to do. She wondered where Naruto ran off to. "Ino! Ino wake up!" Naruto screamed. Then he finally grabbed her shoulders and shook her. The image of the Uchiha survivor faded and she fell to her knees.

**Don't turn away**

**(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide**

**(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes**

**(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light**

**(Never sleep never die)**

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it folks, chapter 4. This one was fun to write. I got to use my imagination. Now you tell me if my imagination is good or not. Review please! Arigato. **


	5. Healing

I Don't Own Naruto

I'm sorry it took so long to get this done but here it is now! Please enjoy, and no flames!

* * *

My Only

Healing

**How can you see into my eyes,**

**Like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core,**

**Where I become so numb**

**Without a soul (Without)**

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

"Ino! Are you alright!?" Naruto ask frantically. By now they were both on the ground. Ino had a glazed look in her eyes. "This isn't good." Naruto concluded. Ino opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. "What is it? Do you want to say something Ino chan?" Naruto asked helping her up to her feet. She just kept mouthing something. Then she started to whisper it. "What is it Ino chan? Sushi? Sake?" Naruto asked helping her over to a bench. "S-Sasuke." She said so low he could barely hear her. "What? Ino chan speak louder." She sat staring out into space saying the same thing. Naruto leaned closer to hear what she was saying. "Sasuke." She said again. Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey Ino chan, wanna visit Tsunade obaa chan?" Naruto asked helping her up. He put her arm around his shoulder and his arm securely around her waist. Together they walked to visit said Hokage.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

At the tower Tsunade was signing papers and approving missions with Tonton on her lap. She put her pen down and picked up her cup. She held it up to her mouth and took a sip, then sighed. Putting her drink down, she began signing documents again. All of a sudden the door burst open with such force it spilled drink all over the documents and her lap. "TSUNADE OBAA CHAN!" Naruto yelled as loudly as he could. Tsunade's eye twitched. "Calm Tsunade, clam." She told herself. She then realized the drink spilled on her lap and Tonton. "NARUTO!" She yelled. He shrank back in fear. "Hey baa chan, I thought you were taking those anger management classes with Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru." Naruto said calmly. The Hokage's eye twitched again. "What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Oh yeah," He said getting oddly serious. "Ino chan needs help." He said. "What kind of help? Physical or Psychological?" Tsunade questioned petting Tonton. "Ummm, psycholala what ever." Naruto replied. Tsunade's eye twitched yet a third time. "Where is she?" Tsunade asked taking a deep breath. Naruto smiled. "Right out here." He said gesturing to the door. Tsunade stood up and brushed the remains of her drink off and followed Naruto.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

"It's dark in here." Ino said looking around her mind. "What's happened to me? What have I let myself become?" She asked. In the center of the dark room that was her mind, there was a little patch of light. She walked over to it slowly. In the middle of the light there was a deep well. Ino looked into the well. Then all of a sudden the handle started turning on its own. Ino jumped back into a defensive stance. The handle just turned, and turned. Then the bucket reached the top. Ino cautiously walked over to it. She looked inside and saw a bucketful of water. But she was shocked to see the reflection wasn't hers alone. Sasuke was standing behind her in the reflection. She whipped around to find nothing.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

When Tsunade saw Ino, she was slumped over in a chair just repeating something to herself. "What happened to her?" Tsunade asked concerned. Naruto shrugged. "I just ran up to her, said hi, and she fell to her knees." Naruto explained the cliff notes version. "So you didn't do anything to her? She seemed fine when you found her?" Tsunade asked. "Well she was staring off into nothing and pretending she didn't hear me. I tried everything to get her out of the trance. I even yelled "Look Lee's behind you!" but it didn't work." Naruto explained. Tsunade nodded. Then she noticed Ino was saying something. "What is she saying?" The Hokage asked Naruto. "Oh, that part freaked me out most. She's saying Sasuke." Tsunade looked at the half conscious girl. She kept her head down and her mouth was always moving. Repeating one word. "Let's get her to the hospital. Maybe we can get her to snap out of it." Tsunade said. "I'll call a medical team at once." She announced.

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

Ino looked back into the well, but the image was still there. She looked from the well to the room but the images were still different. The reflection of Sasuke was smiling at her and her reflection was smiling too. It was more like a picture rather than a reflection. Then Ino started hearing voices. They sounded like her friends, Sakura and Naruto. "Ino, can you hear me?" The voice asked her. "Ino chan are you awake?" The other asked. "Yes, I'm awake!" She shouted back. The voices seemed to get more concerned. "She's not answering." Sakura said. "What, I just did. Can't you hear me forehead?" Ino shouted to the ceiling. "Well that plan is a dud." Naruto said. "Forget them Ino, move on to the task at hand." She told herself. She walked back over to the well and peered in. Once again she saw the picture of her and Sasuke. "Maybe if I…" She reached into the bucket and touched the water. Ripples formed where her finger had touched. Then the picture changed to one of her and Sakura as kids.

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, Darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

When they arrived at the hospital, they took Ino to a room and got her in the bed. Sakura came running as soon as she heard about Ino's condition. "How is she?" She asked as soon as she walked through the door. "Well she is only semi conscious. Maybe you should try talking to her." Tsunade suggested. Sakura walked over to the bed and held Ino's hand. "Ino, can you hear me?" She asked. No response. "Ino chan, are you awake?" Naruto asked standing next to Sakura. Still no response. "She's not answering." Sakura said. "Well that plane is a dud." Naruto said. Sakura sighed. "Now what Tsunade sama?" Sakura asked her sensei. "Well we can run some tests but besides that, all we can do is wait." Tsunade explained. "She is having an internal conflict and we can't go inside her head to figure out what's happening in there." Sakura looked at her friend with worry. "Ino" Sakura's only comfort was Ino repeating that one word.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

After going through her whole childhood, she got to the part that was really painful. Her memories with Sasuke. She watched as it replayed her whole life with him. When it got to the part when he left she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned away. "You can't hide from me." A masculine voice said from behind her. "You need me, and I need you." She turned around to see Sasuke standing on the other side of the well. "What makes you think I need you?" She asked coldly. He smirked at her. "It is fate. We were destined to be together." Her explained. "Oh cut the crap. Even Neji doesn't believe in fate and destiny anymore." She shot back. He smiled. "But this time it's real. More real than during Neji's fate ever was." He said. Then he disappeared. Ino looked around trying to locate him. Her eyes landed on the well again. She walked over to it and peered in again. Inside the whole scene from when he left played. After it was done Ino sat beside the well and cried. When she calmed down a little bit she looked around. "Look at this place. It's a mess. What have I done to myself?" She stood up and wiped her eyes. "I guess I'll have to clean up my life." She hit the lock on the well that held the bucket up. The handle spun in the opposite direction until there was a splash. Then Ino walked away from the well. She didn't even look back once.

**Bring me to life**

Sakura sat by her friend's side for hours. She was almost asleep when Ino said something. "H-hey forehead, what are you crying about?" Sakura's eyes grew wider and wider until she burst into tears and hugged her friend. "Ino, you're awake! I was so afraid." She said while hugging her friend. "Yeah, yeah, get off me." Ino said lightly elbowing Sakura in the gut. The two girls laughed while the door opened to reveal Tsunade and Naruto. When they entered the room they saw Ino sitting up in the bed. "Ino chan! You're up!" Naruto shouted running over to the bed. "Yeah, did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" She joked. Tsunade sighed a sigh of relief. "What's wrong Tsunade sama?" She asked. "Nothing." The old women said. "Well it looks like you're feeling better. Wanna go home now?" Ino smile and nodded. She got out of bed, and was about to leave with her friends when she remembered something. She waited until Naruto and Sakura left. "Tsunade sama, may I have a pass to visit Sasuke? I have a few things I need to tell him." Tsunade smiled. "Sure." "Thanks Tsunade sama." She said then rushed out the door and walked home with Sakura and Naruto. Tsunade had to go back to work.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

When she got home she was nearly attacked by Inoichi. "Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're ok! I was just about to come visit you!" He said while hugging his child. "Uhhh, dad?" Ino said. "Yes sweetheart?" He said whiled still squeezing her. "I-gasp-can't-gasp-breathe." She said in between breaths. "Oh sorry honey. Well now that you're home, would you like some dinner?" Ino shook her head. "I need to go see someone, I'll be home later." Inoichi looked at her sternly. "Who are you going to see? What time exactly will you be home?" He asked in overprotective voice. "Dad I'm not a kid anymore." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Inoichi just gave her a stern look. "Fine, a friend and later. Bye dad." She said running out the door. "Honestly what will I do with that girl?" He asked himself. When she got there she showed the ANBU guard her pass and went in. In the room Sasuke was sitting in the same position as when she last saw him. "What do you want?" He asked not even looking up. "I want to talk to you Sasuke." She started. He laughed. "What about? I thought there was nothing to talk about. What made you change your mind?" He asked looking up into her blue eyes. "About…" She hesitated for a moment. "About us." Sasuke looked interested now. "Us? Since when did you refer to you and me as us?" He asked. "Since you started haunting my dreams." She said calmly. He looked confused. "Long story. Look Sasuke I know we are meant for each other, and yes I still love you. But I really don't trust you anymore. You lost my trust three years ago, when you broke my heart. So I needed to come here to tell you that I'm moving on. With my life and with my love." She said. "But, you still love me, you admitted it!" He said loudly. "Yes Sasuke I do, and I always will. But I can't wait for you my whole life. I'm sorry, but I've waited long enough on you." She said as she turned towards the door. "Wait!" he shouted. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Come here." He commanded. She took a few steps closer. "Closer." He said. She stepped closer. "More." She came so close her face was nearly touching the bars. "What is it?" She asked. He then surprised her by grabbing the back of her head and kissing her. She didn't fight back. When they released they were both panting. "I'll get out of here. Then I'll fix us. I promise Ino." She didn't look back as she shut the door behind her. "Goodbye Sasuke." She said as she walked home. "I'm finally healing."

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it. Chapter 5! Yay I finished it! Wahoo! Yipee! Ok that's enough. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Again sorry for the delay but I had stuff I had to do. You know with school almost over and stuff. But there it is the 5****th**** chapter. I loved writing it. So I hope you loved reading it. Arigato my fans and Peace out!**


	6. Moving On

I Don't Own Naruto

Thank you all of my readers and reviewers!

* * *

My Only

Moving On

**If you want to live, let live**

**If you want to go, let go**

**I'm not afraid to dream – to sleep, sleep forever**

**I don't need to touch the sky**

**I just want to feel that high**

**And you refuse to lift me**

After Ino had left, Sasuke sat silently thinking about their little conversation. "Can she really move on without me?" He asked himself. "I know she needs me, just as much as I need her." He tried to reassure himself. "Then why do I feel like I'm missing something?" He looked at the empty room just out of his reach. "I'll make it right. I have to." He finally said before turning his back on the door. Just then someone walked into the room. "So, what did she say to you?" Sasuke didn't turn around. He knew who it was. "Is that really any of your business?" He asked. Tsunade laughed. "Anything concerning one of my Shinobi is my business." She said smiling at the traitor. He turned around and looked her in the eye. "Nothing." He said as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Tell me, if you were to be cleared of all charges and set free what would you do?" She asked looking at him very seriously. He looked confused. "Just tell me. Would you leave again? Would you stay? What would you do?" He looked at her expression. "Well, I'd…"

**Guess it wasn't real after all**

**Guess it wasn't real all along**

**If I fall and all is lost**

**It's where I belong**

Ino walked down the street confidently. If someone were to pass her and give a word to describe her, it would be happy. Ino Yamanaka was happy. She took a deep breathe of fresh summer air. "It's so nice outside. Maybe I should go see if Hinata wants to go for a walk with me. I haven't seen her for a while. So with that in mind Ino walked over to the Hyuuga Compound. She went up to the door and knocked politely. Neji answered the door. "Hi Neji, is Hinata home?" she asked. Neji nodded. "Can I see her?" She asked. Once again Neji nodded. Then he stepped aside so Ino could come in and shut the door behind them. Ino walked to Hinata's room and knocked on the door. "W-who is it?" Hinata asked while opening the door. "Oh, h-hi Ino chan." Hinata greeted. "Hey Hinata wanna join me for a walk?" Ino asked. "S-sure, I'll j-just be a minute." She said. "Ok I'll wait for you outside." Ino said smiling. Hinata nodded and Ino left the house. After a little while Hinata joined Ino outside and the two began walking. "S-so Ino chan, what's up?" Hinata asked. "Oh this and that." Ino replied. "What about you? Anything new?" Hinata smiled. "N-no, nothing's new w-with me." Hinata said. The two girls sighed. "It's so nice outside lately isn't it?" Ino said closing her eyes and sniffing the warm air. "Y-yes it is. I g-guess it's because e-everything is going a-alright in the village." Hinata said watching her feet. "I-I'm just glad Naruto kun made i-it back alright." Hinata said still studying the ground in front of her. Ino nodded. "This village was way too quiet without the little goofball." Ino said. Then both girls started laughing. "What would we do without him thought? He's really a big part of this village. Even if almost everyone hates him." Ino said. "W-well he always h-has his friends." Hinata said. Ino sighed. "Yeah, I don't think there is anything that can upset that guy." Ino said smiling at Hinata. Hinata nodded and the two kept walking.

**If you want to live, let live**

**If you want to go, let go**

**I'm never going to be your sweet, sweet surrender**

Naruto was walking along the path to the memorial rock. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, so he didn't notice someone following him. He let out a long sigh. When he arrived at the stone he looked at it and sighed again. "Why did you have to die old man Hokage, dad, Asuma sensei? I know you're still here." He sighed again. "Heh, good thing no one is here to see me like this. The Naruto they know never acts this way." He said to himself. Then he heard someone laughing from behind him. He whipped around and pulled out a kunai. "Who's there!?" he shouted. The laughing continued as someone walked out from the shadows of the trees. "I didn't know you had a sensitive side, Dobe." Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke teme? What are you doing out here?" He asked amazed to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of him. "Well Tsunade decided to let me out. This is a trial to see what I'll do if she really lets me go." He explained. "Dude that's awesome. Everyone's gonna be so psyched to see you. Especially Sakura chan. She's been so worried about you for so long." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. "I need to talk to someone first. So don't go telling everyone I'm out." Sasuke said as he walked away. "Wait, how long is this trial thingy?" Naruto asked. "One week." Was Sasuke's answer. Then he walked away leaving Naruto all alone.

**Guess it wasn't real after all**

**Guess it wasn't real all along**

After they walked and talked for a while, Ino and Hinata got some lunch and ate it in the park. "Ok so who's your idol?" Ino asked taking a bit out of her rice ball. Hinata thought about it for a moment. "W-well, i-it's N-n-n" Hinata didn't get a chance to finish when someone came running over to them. "Hey Ino, Hinata." Naruto greeted the two girls. "Hi Naruto." Ino said. "H-h-hi N-Naruto kun." Hinata said. Naruto smiled at her. "Hi Hinata chan, may I borrow Ino chan for a moment?" He asked still smiling. "S-sure." Hinata said a little down that he didn't want to talk to her. "Thanks. Ino?" Ino looked at the blonde boy. "I'll be right back Hinata." She said standing up and following Naruto away from Hinata. "What is it Naruto?" She asked. He suddenly stopped and turned around. He looked at her very seriously, and then he started laughing. Ino took this offensively and whacked him on the head. "What are you laughing at!?" She yelled. He stopped for a minute and just stared at her. "You're cute when you're angry." He said. She was taken back by this. Then in a puff of smoke he turned into Sasuke. Her eyes went wide. "Sasuke! What are you doing here!? Does Tsunade know!? Why are you outside!? Where is Naruto? What happened to Tsunade? Wh," She was cut off by hi hand over her mouth. "Shhhh, I'll explain everything." When he took his hand off her mouth she looked at him still very confused. "Why didn't you just come up to me as you? Why Naruto? You do know Hinata basically loves him. Now you probably hurt her feelings. Go over there and tell her it's just" She was cut off again but this time by him pressing his lips against hers. She whacked him on the head and he released. "What in the hell was that for!?" She nearly screamed. Sasuke smirked. "To shut you up." He said plainly. She glared at him. "Look if you don't mind I'd like to go explain everything to Hinata." She said as she started walking away. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was in front of her. "What if I do mind?" He asked. She just pushed him out of the way and continued walking away. "We'll talk later." She yelled to him.

**If I fall and all is lost**

**No light to lead to lead the way**

**Remember that all alone**

**Is where I belong**

After Ino explained to Hinata that it wasn't Naruto she felt better. Hinata went home and Ino walked to the park. She went straight to the spot where she knew she'd find him. "Sasuke?" She said as she walked up to him. He was currently sitting under the tree looking at the stars. "Hello, come to join me. It's a lovely night to stargaze." He said still looking at the stars. She sat down beside him. "What did I ever see in you?" She asked. He looked at her. "Well, let's see, I'm handsome, nice, caring, strong. Need I go on?" he asked. "No, you're so narcissistic." She joked. "Hey that hurt." He pretended to be hurt. "Well you need some punishment." She said. "Oh yeah?" he said. Then he jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. She kicked his back and rolled on top of him. "Gotcha." She said triumphantly. "Did you?" He asked with a smirk. All of a sudden he had her pinned again. "Cheater. That's not fair you can't do that!" She whined. "All's fair in love and war." He quoted. "Ow!" She screamed. He quickly jumped off. "What what's wrong? I'm sorry." He said. She smiled at him and jumped on top of him. "Now that's cheating." She smiled. "No it's fair." She said. Then she got off him and just looked up at the sky. It was silent for a moment. "Are the stars the same in Oto?" She asked not taking her eyes off the sky. "No." He said plainly. "Why?" She asked looking at him. "Because I'm not looking at them with you." He said. She smiled at him. They leaned in until their faces were almost touching. "I should go home." Ino whispered. He nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded. "Tomorrow." Then she stood up and left.

**In a dream,**

**Will you give your love to me**

**Beg my broken heart to beat**

**Save my life, change my mind**

When Ino got home she saw her dad sitting in a chair reading. He looked up and saw her come in with a smile on her face. "Where were you?" He asked. "With an old friend." She said. "Goodnight dad." She said walking up the stairs. "Goodnight honey." He said a little confused. She went up stairs and got in bed. "I can't wait until tomorrow. I guess I'm not moving on after all." She said as she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Wow chapter 6 a day after chapter 5. Fun ne? Was that last part a little too ooc? I think it was but what do you guys think? Please tell me so I may be better prepared for the next chapter. Now I must go cause I gotta go camping with my family. Ja Ne!**


	7. The Secret Plan

Hey ya'll here is my new chapter. The last two songs were, in this order, _Bring Me to Life_ and _Cloud Nine_. The song for this chapter is by Seether and Evanescence it's called _Broken_. Seether **Broken** Amy _**Broken **_

Both** Broken**

* * *

My Only

The Plan

**I wanted you know that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain **

Sasuke woke up the next morning to the sounds of someone searching his new apartment. He jumped up into a fighting stance. "Who's there!?" The sounds stopped and were replaced by footsteps. "Calm down Sasuke Sama, it's just me." The man said. He then stepped out of the shadows to revel himself, a young man with grey hair up in a ponytail. "What are you doing here, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked annoyed at the Sound Jonin's presence. "I came to check on your progress. Actually Orochimaru Sama sent me." He confessed. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mention of that name. "What the hell could he want?" Sasuke asked walking to the kitchen to grab some water. "He wants to know your position in the village and in the plan." Kabuto said following him into the kitchen. "Well, I'm out of that damned prison ain't I?" He stated drinking his water. Kabuto nodded. "But how are you doing with the important documents?" He asked inching closer to the young avenger. "I just got out, no one trusts me yet. Except," He didn't dare finish the thought. "Except who Sasuke Sama?" Kabuto questioned. Sasuke seemed to be thinking it over for a minute. But then he spoke. "No one," The tone he used told Kabuto that he was finished talking about it. Sasuke walked into his bedroom and grabbed a clean shirt and threw it on. "Now I have to go, I suggest you disappear." Sasuke stated. Kabuto nodded and disappeared. When he was gone Sasuke walked out the door.

**Cause I'm broke when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Sasuke walked down the streets alone. He heard whispers as he walked by. He knew what they were talking about and it didn't bother him at all. He just walked down the road with his head held high. Like a true Uchiha. He walked by a small ramen stand. "Hmm, Ichiraku." He stopped and went in. Inside the air was warm and inviting. The smell of beef ramen filled his senses. "Can I help you sir?" The old man asked from the other side o the counter. Sasuke looked up at the man and nodded. He sat down and ordered some ramen.

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here, anymore**

When he finished he paid and left. As he walked down the street again he knew everyone was staring at him again. So he walked faster and left the central village. As he headed down the road he heard someone yell his name. He turned to see Shikamaru and Choji walking up to him. "Yo Uchiha, when'd you get back?" Shikamaru asked once they caught up to him. "Yesterday." Sasuke said plainly. "Oh, where are you headed?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Why don't you come with us; we're going to get Ino. I'm sure she'd love to see you." The shadow user suggested. "Whatever." He said following the two boys to said kunoichi's house.

_**The worst is over now **_

_**And we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high,**_

_**You steal my pain away**_

That morning Ino woke up in a good mood. She got out of bed and got dressed in her usual attire. Then she went down into the kitchen where her father was sitting drinking coffee. "Morning, Daddy." She said walking over and kissing him on the top of the head. "Morning, Sweetie." He said. She grabbed herself a cup and poured some coffee into it. "Hey Sweet heart, would run the shop for me for the week? I've got a mission." He said kindly looking up at his daughter. "Sure Dad. I'll go in a minute." She responded. Then there was a knock at the door. She ran to the door and threw it open. "Oh Hi Shika! Hi Choji! Hi Sasuke!" She said happily. "Wait a minute, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" She asked quietly looking back at her father who seemed to not of heard her. "Well we met up with him on the street and asked if he wanted to join us." Choji explained. Sasuke nodded. "Ok, well guys I have to go open the shop." She said as she walked out the door. "Bye Dad." She yelled. Then she shut the door and the four ninja walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

When they arrived at the shop Ino unlocked the door and the four walked in. "Well, Ino me and Choji were just going to see if you wanted to train. As you can see you can't so we'll just go train. See you later." Shikamaru said as he and his fat friend left the shop. Ino waved to them and walked behind the counter. She grabbed her apron and tied it around her waist. "So, did you sleep well Sasuke?" She asked as she started arranging some flowers. He nodded slowly. The room was silent for a moment. Then the bell on the door rang as a customer came in. Ino helped them find what they were looking for, they paid and left. Ino decided to trim the thorns off some roses. She was working quietly and quickly. Sasuke just stood there and watched as she made each rose stem perfectly smooth. He kept his eyes on her hands as the small clippers snip snapped thorns off. She looked up at him, still cutting the rose. "What, never seen someone cut thorns off a rose?" She asked. He blushed and looked away. She let out a small laugh. "Heh, Sasuke you never stop amazing me." She said looking back down. There was silence for a while. All you could hear were the clicks of the clippers cutting a thorn. "Ow." Suddenly the clipper fell from Ino's hand and she grabbed her finger with her other had. "What happened?" Sasuke asked walking over to her. "Oh, it's nothing, I just cut my finger. I'm fine really." She said still holding her finger. She walked to the back of the of the shop and washed her finger off in the sink. After that she carefully applied a band aid to the cut. She looked up and caught him staring at her with concern. "Sasuke, are you ok?" She asked. He shook his head and looked away. She laughed again. Later, Ino and Sasuke went out to get some lunch. They went to a small restaurant just a few blocks away from the shop. "So, Sasuke, what do you plan to do now that you're home?" She asked him. He shrugged. "I plan to pick up where I left off." He replied. "What does that mean? Are you gonna go after your brother again?" She asked. He shook his head. "I understand I can't focus on just that. Part of my goal is to rebuild the Uchiha clan and make it as powerful as it once was." He said surprisingly calmly. "Oh yeah, and what does that mean?" Ino asked smiling at him. He smirked at her. "Maybe, one day, you'll know." He said in a flirtatious voice. She leaned over the table and kissed him. Suddenly she had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. She looked around and sat back down. "What's wrong, Ino?" Sasuke asked looking in the same direction as her. "Nothing, just thought I saw something." She said turning her focus back to Sasuke. What they didn't know was that just a few tables away, where Ino was looking, a dark haired man lowered his menu and narrowed his eyes at the two teens. "Gotcha." He whispered to himself. "What was that?" A waiter asked him. "Oh, I'm not hungry thank you." The man said as he stood up and left.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

After eating the two split up each going their own way. Ino walked to the hospital to visit Sakura. She entered the building and walked to the nurse's lounge. She knocked on the door a few times. Finally Sakura answered the door. Ino was shocked to see Sakura actually wearing a nurse's uniform. She burst out laughing. Sakura glared at her friend. "What are you laughing at?" She asked angrily. Ino composed herself. "Nothing, nothing." She said innocently. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Ino?" She asked. "I just wanted to see how you were. You know I haven't seen my bestest friend all day. I was crushed." Ino said dramatically. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest while Ino broke down laughing again. "Ino, sometimes I swear you're a female Naruto." Sakura said seriously. Then both girls were laughing so hard they were asked to leave. So the two girls spent the rest of the day together.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away…**

Sasuke walked back to his apartment. Once he got there he walked in and forgot to close the door. So he turned around to shut it, but it slammed shut on its own. "Well, well, Sasuke kun, nice place you got her." A dark voice said in an almost joking tone. "What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" He asked turning away from the snake Sanin. "Oh Sasuke kun, you're not happy to see me? I feel hurt." The evil man said in a high pitched voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get over it, I did." He said still walking away from the man. "Sasuke, I came to discuss your mission. I have the feeling that you're not doing your job. Is that true?" The man asked getting serious. "No, I'm doing all I can." Sasuke said turning to his mentor. Orochimaru nodded. "So you have the documents?" He asked. Sasuke glared at the man. "Remember the plan, Sasuke. You need to get them to trust you again, even one person would be good enough. Can you do that?" He asked. Sasuke thought about Ino. No, he wouldn't get her mixed in. "Yes, Orochimaru." He said. "Does anybody here trust you?" The older man asked with a sly smile on. Sasuke was silent for a moment. "No." He answered. Orochimaru frowned. "What about that blonde girl you were with today?" He asked. When he saw Sasuke's reaction he grinned a twisted evil grin. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said turning his back on the man again. "Oh, but I think you do." The snake man said turning towards the door. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Sasuke kun." He said as he disappeared. "Don't let me down." His voice swirled through the air. "Or else." Sasuke shivered as the mans voice faded out. "What am I going to do now?" He asked himself. He sighed and walked into his room.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone…**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is. I'm not sure if this chapter is good. But I guess in the end what you guys think matters most. So tell me what you think please. Arigato! Ja Ne**


	8. Truth

I Don't Own Naruto

I just wanna thank all of you who have read my story. And I hope by now my onee chan has too. So Thanks to all of you! Your reward is chapter 8.

* * *

MY Only

Truth

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world**

Ino ran down the stairs in her pajama pants and tank top. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" She said as she jumped down to the front door. She flung it open and rudely and asked, "What do you want?" Sasuke stood there with an amused look on his face. "Is that how you greet all of your guests, Yamanaka?" He asked smirking at the girl who was still in her pajamas. "Oh, Hi Sasuke. What brings you here?" She asked. "Well, I just came by to talk to you about something." He said. "Wanna come in?" She asked. He followed her in carefully, looking around as he went. "He's not home." She said turning to him. He looked at her confused. "My dad," She said. "He's on a mission for the rest of the week." She said. He nodded relaxing a bit. "But don't get any ideas. I'm not like that." She teased. He was deep in thought and didn't hear her. "Sasuke? Anyone home?" She asked yelling in his ear. He jumped in shock as she did so. "Did I scare you? The great Uchiha Sasuke!?" She asked sarcastically. He glared at her. She just laughed. He continued to glare until he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Boo." He whispered in her ear. She shivered, the way he had said it sent shivers down her spine. "Stop it." She whined. "What did I scare you?" He whispered again in a mocking tone. She glared at him. He just stepped away with a small smile on. "You're mean." She concluded walking away. He grabbed her wrist and she turned to look at him. They stood silent for a moment just staring into each other's eyes. Soon their faces were almost touching. They got closer, and closer. "It's nearly ten thirty." Sasuke said. Ino pulled away quickly. "Shit I need to open the shop!" She screamed.

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame **

**Don't you see me**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

After Sasuke left Ino got dressed. She looked at the clock. "Damn it all now I'm late!" She cursed as she ran to the shop. She opened up and went behind the counter. As she was tying her apron on she heard the bell ring. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I help you?" She asked with a smile. The man who walked in had short dark red hair. He was very pale and had brown eyes. He smiled at her. "I'm looking for some flowers for someone special." He said kindly. From the looks of it, he was about twenty. "What kind of flower are you looking for?" She asked politely. "Well, what do you have?" He asked still smiling. "We have some roses. What color?" She asked. "What is that one?" He asked pointing to small white triangular flower. She looked at the flower. "That's Freesia, it means friendship, innocence and trust." She said still looking at the flower. "And that one?" He asked pointing to a plant with a red flower that hung over the side like a snake. "That's Amaranthus, it means immortality." She explained. "I'll take that one." He said. "Ok" She said going over to the register and ringing it up. "That'll be 5.95 please." She said. The man paid for the plant and thanked her. "Thank you very much. I'm sure he will love it." The man said as he left. Ino smiled and waved. Then it hit her. _He_!? "Ew that's gross." She said. A shiver ran down her spine and she walked back to the flowers in the window display. She rearranged them a little bit and went back behind the counter.

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

Sasuke went to the ramen stand with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. They ordered and were waiting. "So Sasuke teme, what have you been doing these past few days?" Naruto asked bouncing in his seat. "Nothing." Sasuke said quietly. "Well, it's nice to see you back around here Sasuke kun. Though it may not seem like it, everyone missed you." Sakura added. Kakashi was about to say something when the ramen arrived. "Yes! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto shouted grabbing some chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" He shouted and started digging in. Sasuke picked at his, and Sakura noticed. "Sasuke kun you should eat. After so long with out real food you must be hungry." She said eating some of her noodles. "Hn" Was his response. After they finished Sasuke went home. "See you tomorrow Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled.

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

When he got home he went to his room and plopped down on his bed. "Now, now Sasuke kun, you'll never get anything done with that attitude." A cold voice rang through the air. "Orochimaru, will you stop doing that." Sasuke said not even opening his eyes. "Why Dear Sasuke kun, what ever are you talking about?" The snaked man asked innocently. "If you want the job done so fast do it yourself." Sasuke said rolling onto his said facing the wall. "Sasuke kun that hurt, I sent you because of you new skills. And I thought you might have some fun destroying your old home." The man said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look just do what you were told and come back as soon as possible. I don't like how long it is taking you to get this done." Orochimaru said. "How long does it take to get Konoha's status plans?" He asked. "You know you could just kill the old woman and take over this pathetic village with ease. So why do you need these documents?" Sasuke asked. "What I want is to wipe this place off the face of the earth. To do that I need to see how strong they have become." The old man explained. "What ever I'll get your stupid papers." Sasuke said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Just get out of my house." He said turning to the older man. "Alright I'll see you in Oto Sasuke kun." Orochimaru said as he disappeared. Sasuke sighed and got a glass of water.

**Without the mask**

**Where will you hide**

**Can't find yourself**

**Lost in your lies**

After closing the shop ino went to the Barbeque with her team. She sat alone across from Shikamaru and Choji. Choji was devouring everything in sight. "God Choji slow down you pig!" Ino said looking at Choji with distaste. "You're-munch-one to talk-chew." Choji retorted with a full mouth. "Ew Choji, that's gross." She said making a face at the pre-chewed food that was now on the table. "Guys will you two quiet down, I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru said resting his head on his hand. "Shikamaru, you lazy ass, it's rude to sleep at the table!" Ino scolded him. "What ever, manners are troublesome." He responded. Ino glared at the two boys, then her eyes softened. "What would Asuma sensei say at a time like this?" She asked looking down. The three remained silent for a moment. "I miss him a lot." Ino said holding tears back. "We all do." Choji comforted. "He's still here." Shikamaru said looking up at his friends. "Not physically but mentally. I can still see him standing there smoking." Ino and Choji smiled. Shikamaru always new how to cheer them up when it came to Asuma. "Well of course he's still here. What with you continuing his horrible habit!" Ino said in a half joking half scolding way. The three laughed.

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I don't love you anymore**

After dinner, Ino decided to go see Sasuke. She walked to his apartment and stopped at the door. She was about to knock when she heard voices from inside. There was Sasuke's voice, and another male voice she could not identify. "If you want the job done so fast do it yourself." Sasuke said. "Sasuke kun that hurt, I sent you because of your new skills. And I thought you might have some fun destroying your old home." The man said. Ino's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who is that?" She thought to herself. "Look just do what you were told and come back as soon as possible. I don't like how long it is taking you to get this done." The man said. "How long does it take to get Konoha's status plans?" He asked. Ino's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. She had a pretty good idea of who he was talking to now. "You know you could just kill the old woman and take over this pathetic village with ease. So why do you need these documents?" Sasuke asked. "What I want is to wipe this place off the face of the earth. To do that I need to see how strong they have become." The old man explained. "What ever I'll get your stupid papers." Sasuke said. "Just get out of my house." "Alright, I'll see you in Oto Sasuke kun." Orochimaru said. Ino was shocked at what she heard. She put a hand over her mouth and ran away from the door.

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

Ino ran and ran. She didn't look back once. She ran as fast as her wobbly legs would carry her. She fought back tears that started brimming in her eyes. She ran until she dropped to her knees. She found herself in the park as the sun was setting. "How could he do this!?" She screamed to no one in particular. She couldn't stop it anymore as the tears came flowing down her cheeks. "I never should've trusted him. I can be so stupid." She said very frustrated with herself. "I need to tell Tsunade sama about all of this." She said standing up and walking off in the direction of the Hokage Tower. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw a man with grey hair, a purple outfit and glasses. The man pushed his glasses carefully up the brim of his nose. An evil smile crossed t he man's lips. "No, I really wouldn't do that."

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is folks. The one The only Chapter 8! WAHOOOOOO! Ok I know I'm acting like Kiba. But oh well. **


	9. Missing

**Ya hi if I owned Naruto do you really think I'd be writing fanfics?**

**Well I'm soooooo sorry for the wait, it's just it's the end of the year and we're reviewing for our finals and well my muse seems to have abandoned me. But have no fear she is back! So am I!**

* * *

My Only

Missing

**Oooooh paper flowers**

**Oooooh paper flowers**

"K-Kabuto? What are you doing here!?" She demanded. Kabuto smirked. "Well, I couldn't help but overhear your little dilemma. Sasuke is such a bad boy, isn't he?" Ino glared at the silver haired man. She grabbed a kunai and got into a fighting stance. "Oh come, come now, do you really want to fight me?" Kabuto asked still smirking. Ino knew she couldn't beat him, and she had to get this information to Tsunade Sama right away. She decided to get away at the first sign of him dropping his guard. The two stood there, staring at each other. Ino suddenly felt strong chakra forming behind her. She swiveled around just in time to see Kabuto's glowing hand two inches from her neck. "Kage bunshin!" She kicked his arm away and ran off in the other direction. Kabuto scowled. "Damn girl, just making things harder for me." He walked in the direction she had run.

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clocks screaming**

**Monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay **

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops**

**As they're falling tell a story**

Ino ran further and further away, until she felt she had put enough distance between herself and Kabuto. She panted leaning against a tree. "Now where am I?" She asked herself looking around. "Well, I believe this is the south side of the park. Not a very safe place for a young woman at this hour of the evening." A voice from above her said. She froze and slowly looked up in the tree. On a branch, only a few feet from her head, sat Kabuto looking pretty annoyed. "Shit, how did you get here so fast!?" Ino asked frantically trying to think of a way to get away. "Well, that's for me to know. Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit." His hands began to glow again as he jumped down in front of her. She was nearly hugging the tree when she thought of something. "Wait!" She yelled. Kabuto had a look of annoyance. "What is it now?" He asked. "I know Sasuke may not be as trustworthy as I thought he was, but I do know he would never hurt me. So if you hurt me he will never do his job." Ino stated proudly. Kabuto sighed. "Silly girl, I knew that, I had never intended to kill you, yet." He said. Ino frowned. "Oh, well I have to get home, my dad's gonna kill me. Bye!" She started running away. Kabuto grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What's the rush?" He asked as he hit the pressure point on her neck with his glowing hand. The world went black and Ino fell limp. "There, now was that so bad?" Kabuto asked smirking. He picked her up and disappeared.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Sasuke woke up the next morning with the strange feeling someone was watching him. He opened his eyes only to be met with two deep blue ones staring at him. "What the fuck, NARUTO!" He screamed at his blonde friend. Naruto jumped back and started laughing. "I got you good Teme!" Naruto screeched. "Dobe, shut up you're so loud." Sasuke stated sounding uninterested. "Well get dressed, Teme, you're going out to breakfast with me and Sakura chan this morning." Naruto said happily. "And who decided this, Dobe?" Sasuke asked walking over to his dresser. "Why me and Sakura chan of course!" Naruto shouted. "Ok, ok just stop yelling." Naruto continued talking about nonsense the whole time they were walking to the restaurant. When they got there they sat down and ordered. "Hey Dobe, shut up for one minute." Sasuke commanded. "Who says I have to listen to you Teme!?" Naruto yelled. Sakura giggled at her two friends. Somehow she missed their constant bickering. She sighed.

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**With this rampant chaos – your reality**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

Just as their food arrived, Inoichi walked through the door. He looked around and spotted Sakura sitting with Sasuke and Naruto. "Sakura!" He said as he walked over to their table. "Hello Mr. Yamanaka, what's up?" Sakura asked. "Have you seen Ino, she never came home last night." Sasuke's narrowed his eyes and listened closer. Sakura shook her head. "No I haven't seen her since she came to visit me at the hospital two days ago." Sakura said looking worried. "Oh, well thank you anyway. If you see her please tell her to come see me." With that said he left. "I wonder where she is. She always goes home at night." "I have to go." Sasuke said as he stood and left. "Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as his raven haired friend walked out the door. Naruto looked over at Sakura and smiled a foxy grin. "Now we're on a da…" He was cut off by Sakura's fist in his face. "Don't even say it." She said as she stood and left. "Hey now who's gonna pay the bill." Then he was surrounded by three waiters who were staring him down. He slowly got out his wallet and paid them.

**In my field of paper flowers **

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Sasuke stomped into his apartment. "Kabuto, Orochimaru!" He shouted. "Yes, Sasuke kun?" Orochimaru asked as he appeared before him. "Where is she?" He asked sternly. Orochimaru smiled a twisted smile. "Where is who?" Sasuke glared at the man. "You know damn well who I'm talking about." Sasuke said getting a little annoyed. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sasuke Kun." Orochimaru said innocently. "Where's Kabuto?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his chest. "He's watching the lair; we can't both be gone at the same time." The snake man grinned. "Bull shit, you were both here just yesterday. I want both you and Kabuto here now!" He demanded. "Fine, fine don't get so touchy. Kabuto." Kabuto slowly appeared in the room. "Yes?" He asked. "Where is she?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed. "Who?" Kabuto asked. "God damn it you know who!" He yelled. "Ino!" Sasuke shouted. "Oh, well, you see, she found out about the plan, and she was about to tell Tsunade. I had to stop her." Kabuto explained. "What the hell did you do to her!?" "Calm down Sasuke Kun, she will be returned to you once you finish your mission." Orochimaru jumped in. "So you don't have to worry, she is perfectly fine. Just a little asleep." Kabuto said. "We have to go now, take care Sasuke Kun." Orochimaru said. Then both men disappeared. "Damn it all." Sasuke said as he collapsed on the bed. "I never should've come back."

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The goddess of imaginary light**

Ino's eyes slowly opened. She found she was in a dark room where the only light was a few candles on the wall. She blinked a few times to see if she was really awake. She looked around her. The room kinda looked like a cellar where one might find spiders and cockroaches. It as only when she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes did she notice she was tied down to a chair. "What have I gotten myself into now?" She sighed. Suddenly she had an idea. She reached for her kunai pouch on her leg. She soon realized it wasn't there. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Someone said. "Kabuto" She hissed. "Let me go." She demanded. The silver haired man stepped out from the shadows wearing a smirk. "Now why would I do that? You just got here." Ino glared at the man. She had the feeling she was never going to see Konoha again.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Oooooh paper flowers**

**Oooooh paper flowers**

**

* * *

**

**Well I'm not too sure bout this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters. Don't be sad, I'm already sad enough for all of us. I had soooo much fun writing this. Hey, maybe they'll be a sequel. Well I gotta go for now. HAPPY SUMMER! The song for this chapter is called _Imaginary_. **


	10. Way Out

I do not own Naruto.

Ok no more goofin off; I've got until 11 tonight to update my stories, so here goes everything.

* * *

My Only

Way Out

**I can't see your star**

**I can't see your star**

**Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today**

**I can't see your star**

**The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away**

**(The mechanical lights of this world)**

Sasuke walked in his third circle still thinking. Anyone who really knew Sasuke knew that even he could get worried or confused, and would always walk until he figured out whatever was troubling him. So here we have Sasuke, in the park, at night, pacing in circles, thinking of a way to save Ino. Suddenly he stopped. "I hate him, and I won't work for him anymore." He said to himself. "I'll tell him that I quit and I won't continue this mission." Sasuke smiled satisfied with his answer and left. He went home and got into bed, just to be awakened by someone shouting outside. "What know?" He thought. He walked over to the window and saw Naruto getting hit in the head by a can. "Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend. "I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes!" Naruto yelled back rubbing the huge lump on his head. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed. "Tsunade Sama wants to see you." Naruto shouted. "Now?" Sasuke asked still hopeful for at least twenty winks. "Yeah, she sent me out to get you." Naruto explained. Sasuke sighed and shouted, "I'll be down in a minute." Then he turned and shut the window.

**And I'm alone now**

**Me and all I stood for**

**We're wandering now**

**All in parts and pieces, swim lonely**

**Find your own way out**

Sasuke casually walked into Tsunade's office with Naruto leading the way. "Hey Obaa chan I brought Teme for you." Naruto said only to be smacked in the head. "Hey what the hell was that for!?" He complained holing the new lump on his head. "For having no respect for your hokage." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles. "Ok kids, you woke me up now tell me what you want." Sasuke said. "Well, you sure get right to the point, ne? Anyways, as you must know by now Ino Yamanaka is missing. No one can find her anywhere." Sasuke winced at the not so much news. "And what does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked pretending not to care. "Well, we have been informed that…" Naruto was sitting in the corner listening intently. "Naruto would you excuse us please." Tsunade said to the blonde boy. "Aw man and it was just getting good." He said standing up. "Just leave Dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke and left. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, we have been informed that you had been seeing her quite a bit after you got out of your cell. Is that correct?" She asked calmly. "Tell me the truth." She added. Sasuke sighed. "Hai." He answered. "And do you have any clues as to where she might be?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke sighed again and answered, "Hai." Tsunade nodded. "And do you know where she is?" Tsunade asked. "Hai." Sasuke answered again. Tsunade's eyes went wide. "If you knew where she was why didn't you tell anyone!?" Sasuke looked down ashamed. (a/n OMG is Sasuke ashamed for the first time in his life!?) "I can explain everything." He said. Tsunade eyed him suspiciously.

**I can't see your star**

**I can't see your star**

**How can the darkness feel so wrong?**

Naruto sat on the other side of the door trying to hear what was being said. "Damn these sound proof doors." He said squishing his ear closer. "Hey Naruto kun, if you want to listen in follow me." Shizune said coming out of the shadows. Naruto grinned and jumped up and followed the woman. She led him to a vent that went into Tsunade's office. He could hear everything perfectly. "Thanks Shizune nee chan." Naruto said and turned to listen in. "And do you have any clues as to where she might be?" Tsunade asked. "I doubt Teme would." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto heard a sigh then Sasuke spoke. "Hai." Naruto looked confused. "And do you know where she is?" Tsunade asked. "Now Teme definitely won't know this." "Hai." Sasuke answered again. Naruto's eyes went even wider. "If you knew where she was why didn't you tell anyone!?" "I can explain everything." Sasuke said. Naruto could tell he sounded ashamed of himself. "Man what have I been missing?" Naruto thought. Naruto sat there and listened to Sasuke's story. When he was done Naruto just couldn't believe it. "I need to tell someone about this. Naruto ran out of the tower looking for someone, anyone. Back in the room Tsunade looked disappointed. "Now Sasuke, I won't tell anyone about this but you have to get her back safe." Tsunade said sternly. "Thank you Tsunade sama." Sasuke said. "I will get her back, I promise." He said and turned to leave. "Sasuke, I'll hold you to that promise." Tsunade said smirking. Sasuke nodded and left.

**And I'm alone now**

**Me and all I stood for**

**We're wandering now**

**All in parts and pieces, swim lonely**

**Find your own way out**

Ino was miserable. She would sit in that dark, smelly room on that hard, wooden chair all day. She had nothing to do but wait for Kabuto to come and bug her to death about Sasuke. Or she could always play a game of kick the poisonous snakes before they bit you. Since Orochimaru is the snake man he has lots of holes in the walls where his snakes would come in and out. And her least favorite part was whenever she got that rope even a little bit loose Kabuto would come in and tighten it. He was playing with her, and she was losing badly. She was busy working on the tightest knot when the door swung open. There was Kabuto again just as he always was. He brought food twice everyday. This was one of his food drop offs. "Well how are you doing today? I brought some lunch for you." Kabuto said setting the tray down and walking over to her. He untied the ropes and left. Locking the door behind him. "Damn him." Ino hissed under her breath.

**So far away**

**It's growing colder without your love**

**Why can't you feel me calling your name?**

**Can't break the silence **

**It's breaking me**

She ate the food just to keep up her strength. Then she went straight to looking for a way out. She looked high and low every time she was let go to eat she searched for a window or something. "Damn I need to get out of here." She said. Just then the door opened and in came Kabuto again. "You're such a good girl, you finish your food." He said. Ino glared at him. "Well, did you get your exercise today? Looks like you did. You can search all you want, there is no way out of here. So time to sit down again." He said. She stood her ground. "Are we going to have to do this the hard way again?" Kabuto formed a hand sign and two more Kabuto's appeared. They walked over to her. She just stepped back until she hit the wall. Each Kabuto grabbed an arm and pulled her back to the chair. Soon she was back on the chair waiting for when they would kill her, or she could escape. She sighed. "This is going to take a while. Sasuke, what are you doing now? If you hurt anyone in that village I will personally kill you." She thought to herself. "Or, will I?"

**All my fears turn to rage**

**And I'm alone now**

**Me and all I stood for**

**We're wandering now**

**All in parts and pieces, swim lonely**

**Find your own way out now**

Sasuke walked down the street ready for anything. He walked to the ramen bar and sat down next to Naruto. "Hey Dobe, what did you do the whole time I was with Tsunade?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer he just glared. "Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto just turned away and gulped down his ramen. Sasuke saw Sakura walking down the street away from the Ichiraku. "Hey! Sakura wait up!" Sasuke shouted. "She turned around and looked at him with sad eyes. He ran over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Before he knew what happened she punched him so hard he flew backwards a ways and hit the ground. "OW, what was that for!?" He screamed holding his cheek. "How could you!? I trusted you Sasuke kun!" She shouted. "How did she find out?" He thought to himself. "Naruto! He must have been eavesdropping and told everyone!" Sasuke thought. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm not going to go through with the plan. I'm completely loyal now! I swear." Sasuke said. Sakura had tears in her eyes. "How can I believe you, how can anyone believe you. Look what you did to us! To me, to Ino." She got softer at the end. Sasuke looked ashamed. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered. "Save it, Sasuke." She said. Then she turned around and left. "What have I done, I betrayed everyone. I betrayed my team, my friends, and my village. Ino, I will get you back, and I will defeat Orochimaru. I promise." Sasuke walked confidently back to his apartment with one thing on his mind. "Orochimaru, you're going down."

**Nothing worth fighting for**

**We're wandering now**

**All in parts and pieces, swim lonely**

**Find your own way out**

**

* * *

**

**Well there is another chapter. Hope it was good. I lied, two more chapters now. I am planning the next two very carefully, but will not actually be typing them till after July 28****th****. Happy summer to all! **


	11. All Else Fails

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait, but here it is, the second to last chapter, sniff it's so emotional.

BTW this chapter will be longer than usual… hopefully, and it will have two songs. _Weight of the world_ and _Snow White Queen_

* * *

My Only

All Else Fails

**Feels like the weight of the world**

**Like God in heaven gave me a turn**

**Don't cling to me I swear I can't fix you**

**Still in the dark can you fix me**

Sasuke went to his closet and began rummaging around looking for a bag. Once he found one he started filling it with scrolls, weapons, food, and anything he would need. When the bag was full he stood up and looked around the room. "Where is it?" He asked himself walking over to his dresser. "I know I put it right here." Sasuke turned around and walked over by the bed and began searching under it. "Aha, here it is." He came out from under the bed with a small box in his hand. He stood up and threw the box in his pocket. Grabbing the bag, he walked out the door and down the street to the Hokage's office.

**Free fall, free fall all through life**

"You want to what!?" Tsunade shouted at the young avenger in front of her. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm leaving to find Orochimaru." Sasuke repeated a little slower. Tsunade glared at him. "I heard that, but why? We thought you had come back for good." She explained. "That's not the reason I'm leaving." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. Tsunade sat and pondered this a moment. "It's Ino, I promised I'd save her." Sasuke said. Tsunade's eyes narrowed a bit. "Since when did you care about her? It's your fault she's in this mess." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair. Sasuke looked down in shame. "I know, don't remind me." He said. "But I've always cared about her." Tsunade looked down at her papers and began writing. "Leave it to the ANBU kid." She said not even glancing in his direction. Sasuke couldn't stay quiet any longer. His temper flared up. He slammed his fists down on the desk in front of her. "Damn it that's not good enough!" He shouted. "They didn't find me when I left, why should I trust them to find her!?" Tsunade looked up at him. She could see his rage. She smiled. Tsunade sat up in her chair and folded her hands on her desk. "Tell me, how far are you willing to go to get her back?" She questioned. Sasuke looked confused. "As far as I need to." He answered simply, still a bit confused. Tsunade smiled and opened a drawer and tossed him a scroll. He looked even more confused. "Your team mates are inside, find them and get going tonight." She said getting back to her work. Sasuke smiled. Then he turned to leave. "Oh, and Sasuke," She started. He turned his head to look at her. "Don't screw this one up, Kay?" He nodded and walked out. Tsunade leaned back and grabbed a sake. "If Gai were here," "Hai, Tsunade Sama!?" Tsunade nearly spilled her sake. "How the hell'd you do that!?' She screamed. Gai shrugged.

**If you love me, then let go of me**

**I won't be held down by who I used to be**

**She's nothing to me**

Sasuke found himself walking up quite a tall hill. The first person on his list was sure to be here. Finally at the top of the hill he saw the person he was looking for. The young man was lying on his back with his hand resting under his head. His eyes were closed. Sasuke's shadow was cast on the man. "You're blocking the sun, Uchiha." Shikamaru said lazily not even opening his eyes. "Shut up Nara, I'm here on a count of business." Sasuke replied. The shadow user's eyes opened slowly. "What do you want?" He asked sitting up. Sasuke tossed him the scroll. Shikamaru opened the scroll and read it's contents. He sighed as he rolled the scroll up. "Troublesome girl." He said as he stood and stretched. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started down the hill. "Why do you go up there?" Sasuke asked. "Clouds." Shikamaru replied dryly. "But it's so far up." Sasuke commented. "I thought you were too lazy to want to climb up there just for clouds." "It's easier to go down then it is to go up." Sasuke shook his head.

**Feels like the weight of the world**

**Like all my screaming has gone unheard**

**And oh I know you don't believe in me**

**Safe in the dark, how can you see me**

The next place the two men went was training ground thirteen. They came up behind a young man kicking a tree. "One thousand three hundred forty eight. One thousand three hundred and forty nine." Lee counted. "Hey Lee, you know where we can find Neji?" Shikamaru asked. Lee stopped and looked over his shoulder. Lee glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared blankly at him. "How unyouthful," Lee started. "I'm right here." Neji stepped out from behind a tree. Shikamaru tossed him the scroll. Neji nodded and followed the guys. "Who else is on our team, we could split up and find them quicker that way." Neji suggested. "Ok, you and Shikamaru go find Tenten, and I will get Naruto." Sasuke said already walking off in the direction of Ichiraku.

**Free fall, free fall all through life**

"Another bowl please!" The loud blonde boy yelled. Sasuke walked over and sat down next to him. Naruto glared at him. "You're not welcome here Teme." Naruto said in a very threatening voice. "Look, Naruto," "No, you look Teme," Naruto shouted. "First, you're here and everything is fine. Then you leave and everyone is sad, or depressed. I just got more determined to bring you back and prove I'm stronger than you." Naruto started. "And then you come back, just as everything is going back to normal you betray us again!" "Look, Naruto, I" "No, I'm not done Teme! You know how much you hurt Sakura chan? She was able to get over it by training to bring you back. But since you left I hadn't seen Ino laugh once. And now she's off God knows where, being your motivation to finish betraying our last trust in you. Are you happy now!? If she dies because of you, will that make you happy!?" Sasuke was glaring full heat at him. "Naruto! If you had given me a chance I would have explained. We're going on a mission to save her now, get ready to go by six. That's when we leave. With or without you." Sasuke said and stood up. Sasuke was walking away when Naruto yelled to him. "Hey Teme! I'll be there just to make sure you don't screw this up." Sasuke smirked. "Whatever Dobe."

**If you love me, then let go of me**

**I won't be held down by who I used to be**

An hour after he left Tsunade's office, Sasuke was at the northern gate of Konoha waiting for his team. Once Shikamaru came basically everyone else showed up with him. "Ok so we got, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and, where's Naruto!?" He yelled. "Don't yell, teme, I'm here." Naruto said smiling. "Ok let's go." Sasuke said. The five Shinobi jumped into the trees and sped off to Oto.

**If you love me, then let go of me**

**I won't be held down by who I was**

Ino had a plan. It was a good plan. No, it was a great plan. She sat eating her lunch going over her plan. Kabuto wouldn't know what hit him. He underestimated her. She would use that to her advantage. She ate her food silently just as she always did. He came in. "Ok, did you have a nice lunch?" He asked. She smiled. He came over to tie her down again. She walked over to the chair. But as he was about to push her down on it she thrust her leg and kicked him. Well let's just say it wasn't a very nice place to kick a dude. Kabuto fell to the ground in pain. She took this as her chance and ran for it. She ran and ran and ran. She didn't look back as she ran. Once she got a safe distance she crept stealthily through the halls. She snuck past an open door that led to a room full of Oto Nin. She ran until she found an exit. She snuck out and ran away from the hideout. Back in the lair Kabuto had alerted the guards she had escaped. "Orochimaru sama, the girl has escaped." Kabuto said. Orochimaru sighed. "Prepare, Kabuto, because we will go after her." He ordered. "Hai Orochimaru sama." Kabuto replied and left.

**If you love me, then let go of me**

**I won't be held down by who I used to be**

(end of song)

Sasuke and company continued to run. "Ok, once we get to Oto, follow my lead." Sasuke said. Tenten and Neji nodded. "Well you're not the leader for nothing." Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes but ignored the comment. They ran for an hour before stopping to rest, and repeated this one more time. "Okay, Oto is only four hours away from Konoha, so we should be there in two more hours." Sasuke said as the group caught their breath and drank some water. "Well thank you captain obvious." Naruto shot. "That's it Naruto, I've taken your crap this whole time! What is your problem!?" Sasuke asked. "Well I thought I had told you back home." Naruto said standing up. "That is all in my past, why can't you get over it!?" Sasuke asked getting in Naruto's face. Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a kunai flying inches from his face. "Enemy, take cover!" Sasuke yelled to the team. They all jumped into the trees and hid. "Damn, I could've sworn I heard that bitch over here." A very annoyed male voice said. Sasuke's eyes went wide. "That's…"

**Stoplight, lock the door**

**Don't look back**

**Undress in the dark**

**And hide from you**

**All of you**

Ino had been running for and hour and felt she was far enough to take a breather. She stopped and sat down at the base of a tree. "Ok, I've been running for an hour, with no clue where I'm going." She sighed. She decided to get moving when she heard a twig snap behind her. Even if it was squirrel she didn't want to take the chance of running into an Oto Nin. So she ran for another hour before stopping. She could tell she hadn't put any distance between her and the "squirrel" so she guessed it was a ninja. She jumped into a tree and sat there as a group of people came in below her. And apparently her luck hadn't ended when she got out of that hell hole. The people below were her comrades. It was Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting when a kunai skimmed past their faces. They jumped into the trees just as two men entered the place where they had been. "I could've sworn I heard that bitch over here." Kabuto said scratching his head. She heard a gasp from the tree next to her and looked over to see Sasuke.

**You'll never know the way you words have haunted me**

**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**

**You don't love me**

**No not ever**

Sasuke jumped down in front of Kabuto. "Oh, hello Sasuke kun." Kabuto greeted. Sasuke glared at the man in front of him. "What are you doing here, Sasuke kun?" Orochimaru asked walking up next to Kabuto. "I quit." He replied. Kabuto scratched his head again. "What?" He asked. "I. Quit." Sasuke repeated. "I will not continue this mission, and I will not be your body." He explained. At that moment Sasuke's team jumped down and surrounded the two men. "Ah, how cute Sasuke brought his little friends for a play date." Orochimaru commented. Sasuke glared at his former master. "Where's Ino?" He asked. "Hmm, I don't know who you are talking about." Kabuto said. Sasuke glared harder. "You know damn well who I'm talking about." Sasuke said. "Whoa, weird." Orochimaru said. "Yeah, I know Déjà vu." Kabuto said. Sasuke nodded. "Anyway, I don't know where she is." Kabuto said. "I will only say this one more time. Where is Ino?" Sasuke asked again. "I'm right here." Ino said as she jumped down next to Sasuke.

**You belong to me**

**My snow white queen**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

**Soon I know you'll see**

**You're just like me**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you**

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be his prisoner?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes but she escaped, so we'll just be taking her back now." Kabuto explained stepping forward. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and stood between Kabuto and Ino. "You have to go through me first." He said threateningly. "Sasuke, we need to talk." Ino said. "Now's not the best time." He said not taking his eyes off the men in front of him. "What are they gonna do? They're surrounded." Ino said. Then Kabuto pressed a button he pulled out from his pocket. "Now our backup will come." Kabuto said. "Yeah, in like two hours." Tenten said just as a kunai flew by her ear. "What the hell was that!?" She screamed turning around. Orochimaru smiled a twisted smile. "Our backup wasn't as far behind as you thought." With that he jumped up into the tree. Sasuke charged in at Kabuto. Nearly a hundred Oto Nin charged in with kunai out. The Konoha Shinobi set to work. Sasuke fought Kabuto head on.

**Wake up in a dream**

**Frozen fear**

**All your hands on me**

**I can't scream**

**I can't scream**

Tenten grabbed her scroll and threw it open. She preformed her seals and out popped two very sharp katanas. She charged through the crowd of ninja cutting down every last one in her path. "Ha, ha, ha my therapist can't stop me now!" She screamed cutting down two more Oto Nin. Neji rolled his eyes. He stood in Juken stance as a group of Shinobi approached him. Neji charged at one of them and thrust his palm into their chest. "Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" He shouted. The man was blown off by his chakra. Naruto currently had ten clones attacking in anyway possible. Shikamaru had a ground of them detained with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Ino came tearing through with a kunai, she found on the ground, killing the men as Shikamaru released them.

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me**

**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep**

**I don't sleep**

Naruto took a punch to the face that sent him flaying into Sasuke. "Watch it, Dobe." Sasuke said pushing Naruto off him. "Shut up, Teme!" Kabuto smirked. "Fighting with your boyfriend?" Naruto and Sasuke glared at him. "Hey teme, go find that Snake Bastard, I have a score to settle with this loser." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and jumped into the trees. Ino watched as Sasuke jumped up into the tree. "Don't let your guard down, Girlie." She turned her head and saw and very large man heading toward her. He swung a punch and she ducked. She swung her leg around and knocked him down. Then jumped up. "Bitch!" He boomed. He threw punches here and there. She dodged everyone. She threw one of her own and it landed on his chest. "Shit! That hurt like hell." She cursed pulling her hand back and rubbing it. The man laughed and went back to attacking her. Tenten had put her katana away and was now onto her staff. Hitting people left and right. Neji went above and beyond two hundred twenty eight palms and was on nearly three hundred. Shikamaru was strangling people with his shadow. By now both Ino and the big guy were panting. Ino turned her head to see how everyone else was doing. "Ha you let your guard down again!" He shouted and finally landed a blow to her head. Ino went flying into a tree, nearly crashing through it. The man laughed and left.

**You belong to me**

**My snow white queen**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

**Soon I know you'll see**

**You're just like me**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you**

Naruto charged at Kabuto with four clones. "Naruto, if that didn't work three years ago what makes you think it'll work now?" Kabuto asked destroying the clones. Naruto jumped back before he was touched by Kabuto's glowing hands. "Ok, then get a taste of this!" The blonde boy shouted as he created six clones. Together they surrounded Kabuto. One ran up and threw a punch that hit his face. Another jumped on the first's back and flipped up above them. The others slid in and kicked Kabuto up to the one in the air. "U-zu-ma-ki!" They shouted. The one in the air slammed his foot down into Kabuto's head. "Naruto rendan!" Kabuto slammed to the ground. "Th-that was nothing." He said standing and wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. But he had spoken too soon as the real Naruto came running at him with swirling blue chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!" He shouted as he shoved the chakra into Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto went flying back through a tree and into another tree. Kabuto slumped to the ground unconscious. Naruto smiled. "Ha, huff-huff-huff- serves you-huff- right-huff- bastard." He said as he collapsed.

**I can't save your life**

**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting**

**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides**

Sasuke found Orochimaru sitting on a branch near the top of the tree. "Orochimaru!" He shouted. Said man looked down at him. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and attacked. Orochimaru took out a kunai of his own and defended himself. Sasuke would attack, and Orochimaru would retreat. "Now, now Sasuke kun, can't we talk?" He asked. Sasuke glared and charged again. The Sanin sighed. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He jumped back and went through some hand seals. Then his tongue turned into a snake and it spit out a sword. He ran at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his sword and fought back. The two men soon figured they were going nowhere and dropped the swords. Orochimaru was quick with the hand seals and preformed Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. But Sasuke countered it with his Sharingan. Then he followed it up with Great Fireball Jutsu. Orochimaru used body replacement jutsu and the fire hit a log. The older man jumped behind Sasuke and grabbed him with hidden shadow snake hand. "You're losing your touch, Sasuke kun." He said. Orochimaru started laughing, but stopped when he felt a blade go through his chest. He looked behind him to see Sasuke standing there with his sword in his hand. The Sanin looked back and saw the Sasuke he had caught disappear. "Why, Sasuke kun?" He asked. Sasuke smirked and sent chidori through the blade. He pulled his sword out and watched his former teacher's body fall to the ground below. "Your losing your touch, Orochimaru." He mocked. "Well, I guess when all else fails this is what happens."

**You belong to me**

**My snow white queen**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

**Soon I know you'll see**

**You're just like me**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you**

**All I want is you**

**All I want is you**

**All I want is you**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, well there you have it. Hope you liked it, cause here is only one chapter left. Once again very, very, very, very, very sorry for the wait. **


	12. Home

Ok, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Well, if you haven't I know I have. Well here goes nothing. It's this song where I get the name of the story

* * *

My Only

Home

**I can'y run anymore**

**I fall before you**

**Here I am**

**I have nothing left**

**Though I've tried to forget**

**You're all that I am**

**Take me home**

**I'm through fighting it**

Sasuke sighed and jumped down to where his team was. He looked around at them. Tenten was on the ground asleep, hugging her swords as if they were teddy bears. Neji was leaning against a tree catching his breath. Shikamaru was looking around him at all of the bodies. Naruto was out cold next to a bush. He looked around for Ino, but soon grew panicked when he couldn't find her. "Hey, Nara, where's Ino?" He asked. Shikamaru looked left then right and shurgged. Sasuke frantically searched for her. When he finally found her she was knocked out at the base of a tree. He kneeled next to her and checked her vital signs. She still had a pulse, and she was breathing. He sighed in relefe. He picked her up bridal style, and walked back over to the group. "Ok, mission accomplished. But we need backup to take care of them." Sasuke said looking at all of the bodies strewn everywhere. "Well, how bout for now, we work on getting everyone home." Shikamaru suggested. Neji nodded and bent down to pick up Tenten. Shikamaru streached like a cat and went to get Naruto.

**Broken, lifeless**

**I give up**

**You're my only strength**

**Without you**

**I can't go on**

**Anymore, ever again**

Ino slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did she saw Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?" He looked down at her and smiled. "Ino, you're awake. Don't worry it's all over." He said. She looked around and saw the dead sound nins. "Sasuke…" She started but fell asleep again. "It's ok, Ino, let's go home." He said. He looked to his team mates and nodded. They jumped up and started home.

**My only hope (all the times I've tried)**

**My only peace (to walk away from you)**

**My only joy, My only streangth**

**(I fall into your abounding grace)**

**My only power, My only life**

**(and love is where I am) my only love**

Ino woke up again, but this time she saw the white walls of the Konoha Hospital. She looked around the room and saw a vase of flowers on the stand next to the bed. She smiled at them and looked to the other side and saw Sakura sitting in a chair next to the bed. Sakura smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "To be honset, I feel like someone is pounding on my head with a hammer." Ino said sitting up a little. Sakura smiled. "Well, I guess that's how you feel when you're thrown into a tree." She said. Ino laughed a little. "How long have I been here?" Ino asked. "Just a day." Sakura replied. Ino nodded, but put her hand on her head. Then came a knock on the door. "Come in." Sakura said. The door opened to a very worried looking Inoichi. "Hi, Daddy." Ino greeted. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so glad you ok." He said as he rushed over to hug his daughter. "I'm fine, Dad." She said hugging him back. "My head just hurts." She said. "Well, you rest up. The Doctor says you can leave in a few days, if you're feeling better." Inoichi said sitting on the edge of the bed. "That's good." Ino said. "How is everyone else?" She asked. "Well, Neji didn't have scratch on him. Shikamaru had a few cuts and scrapes. Tenten is seeing her therapsit, seems she hasn't quite gotten over her weapon obessesion. Naruto is in the room down the hall with Sasuke, who has been in here so long I had to shoo him out using Naruto as an excuse." Saskura explained. Ino smiled. "It's good to know everyone is ok." Ino said.

**I ****can't run anymore.  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored all that's real and true.  
All I need is you.  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes.  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong.  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you.  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

"Hey, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Would you girls like anything?" Inoichi asked. Both of the girls shook their heads. He shrugged and left. Sakura sighed. "What is it?" Ino asked. "Nothing." Sakura said. "That sigh wasn't a nothing sigh." Ino said. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just, I lost to you." Sakura said. Ino's eyes softend. "Sakura," "No, it's ok Ino, I don't mind. I know I grew in my own way. It just wasn't good enough." She smiled. "Sakura, I think you've turned into a beautiful flower." Ino said. Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Ino." The two girls hugged.

**My only hope (all the times I've tried)**

**My only peace (to walk away from you)**

**My only joy, My only streangth**

**(I fall into your abounding grace)**

**My only power, My only life**

**(and love is where I am) my only love**

After a while Sakura had to leave to check on Naruto. Inoichi sat in the seat talking to Ino. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ino called. The door opened and in walked none other than Sasuke. Ino smiled at him. He smiled back. Inoichi glared at him. "Hey, Daddy, can I talk to Sasuke for a minute?" She asked nicely hinting at him to leave. Inoichi looked from Ino to Sasuke and back to Ino again. He stood up kissed Ino on the forehead and began walking away. "If you do anything to upset my little girl, I'll kill you." Inoichi whispered to Sasuke as he left. Sasuek gulped and sat down. It was silent for a moment. "You feeling better?" He asked. She nodded. "That's good." Sasuke said. It got quiet again. "So," They both said at the same time. "Oh, I'm sorry, you go first." Ino said. "No, it's ok, yo go." Sasuke said. Ino sighed. "Sasuke, thank you for saving me, but I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you yet." She said looking down at her hands in her lap. Sasuke nodded. "O-ok." He said. He got up and walked to the door but stopped as he reached for the doorknob. "But, I want you to know, when you're ready, I'll be here." He said. With that he turned to the door and left.

**Constantly ignoring the pain consuming me.  
But this time it's cut too deep.  
I'll never stray again.**

A few days later, Ino got out of the hospital and went home. "Ok, if you need anything just tell me." Inoichi said as he shut the door to Ino's bedroom. Ino sighed. She walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day. She left the room and went down stairs. "Dad, I'm gonna go out for a walk." She yelled ot her father. "Ok, Sweetie." He called back. She put her shoes on and walked out the door. She walked down the road and passed the flower shop. She smiled at the flowers in the display window and kept walking. She walked past Ichiraku and saw Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Lee eating ramen. She waved to them and continued walking. She walked past the Barbeque place and saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting in a window seat eating together. She smiled and walked on. She came to the park and just walked to the tree. Her tree. Their tree. And just as she expected she saw _him_ there.

**My only hope (all the times I've tried)**

**My only peace (to walk away from you)**

**My only joy, My only streangth**

**(I fall into your abounding grace)**

**My only power, My only life**

**(and love is where I am) my only love**

"Hey, Sasuke." She said. He turned to face her. "Hi." He said. She smiled at him. "How' ve you been?" She asked. "Good." He replied. She walked over to him. He looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her too. She looked up at him and he looked at her. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked. She leand in and kissed him. "Always." She answered. They kissed again, and just watched the sunset together. "I love you Sasuke." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you too." He said resting his head on hers. "I always have, and I always will. You are my only love."

**My only hope (all the times I've tried)**

**My only peace (to walk away from you)**

**My only joy, My only streangth**

**(I fall into your abounding grace)**

**My only power, My only life**

**(and love is where I am) my only love**

* * *

**How emotional. The last chapter!. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all of the support through this. The song in this chapter is **_**October**_**. All of the songs were by Evanescence. I hope you loved the story. And the long awaited words will be said.**

**The End**

**P.S. yes they all lived happily ever after.**

P.S.S. Yes I skipped through the emotional scene with Sakura, but that's because, i really don't like her.

P.S.S.S. And I will keep this in the "in progress" section for about a week more.


End file.
